User talk:HanjioftheTurks
Hi HanjioftheTurks, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:30, April 27, 2010 Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, HanjioftheTurks. I'm Snowpaw the Wild, my whole name being Snowpaw Dawn Rhena Keeneblade, but since those are both big mouthfuls, please just call me Snow. All my friends do. If you really want to provoke me, call me Snowy. But I digress. I hope you enjoy your time here as much as I have. If you lack a good read, head to the fan fiction section. Some authors I'd suggest are Skipper Rorc, Laria Wavedeep, and Peony Laminar: They know how to tell a good yarn. If you need any help with the wiki formatting or something, you can ask almost anyone. Hope we can be friends!--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 20:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Who is this? XD Hey, man! TAKE YOUR NAME OF YOUR PAGE! BTW, sign under 'Friends' on my page. Check out all the links on my user page. You know if you need help, ask me. To put signature, leave four of these: ~. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to Redwall wiki! As those above said, there's alot of good fanfiction here. I recommend Shieldmaiden's, Verminfate's, Gandr Adderbane's, Peony Laminar's, Brockfang's, and mine. Hope ya stick around!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have a great time here. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need any help, just ask around! Also, if you need a fanfic to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Peony Laminar, Bluestripe, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! There's also my fanfics, could you please check them out and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, read either Martin the Warrior or Mossflower. You have more free time than I do. You never get any homework at your school. :P Maybe after you've read more Redwall books, me and you can write a story together. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you should read Mattimeo. It's the sequel to Redwall. Oh? Which book are you reading? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking of reading martin the warrior Didn't you read that one already? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) no ive read the first redwall made Hey, are you a user on Redwall Wars Wiki? Link on mah page. BTW, there's an awesome guy named Richard who wants to talk to you on Shout Box. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, go to upper right corner of screen and click on More and click on Manade widgets ands when you see shout box, click on the green arrow and it will be on the side of your screen. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, and welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I'm buddies with Bluestripe (Or Bluee, as I call him), and he told me that you were a fan of Doctor Who too! I love that show! :D Well, hope you have a fun time at the Wiki! And, let me not forget to tell you about all the artists here! We have a ton of artists who'd be more than happy to draw anything for your fan fiction or fan character needs! I'll list a few: User:MERLOCK User:Ferretmaiden User:Frentiza the ferret User:Sambrook the otter User:Neildown User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Ladyamber88 and, yours truly! Enjoy you time here at the Redwall Wiki! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hanji, Hanji doo, where are you? ♫ Hey, noob! Where you at? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i guess im here!--HanjioftheTurks 02:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hanji -___- You've been playing Final Fantasy, haven't you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) That,god of war collection, sonic classics,and Loz You never told me you played God of War! :o Which LoZ? Why don't you post on my talk page? HUH?! >:I JK Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic & Tails, original? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gasp! I forgot those existed! Meet me at Box of Shouting. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Remember LPG? The user who watches Dr. Who, too? Look what she made! Tenth Doctor Caramelldansen --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Prescription from the Doctor I am watching the Doctor Who episode entitled "Rose". It seems pretty cool so far. When the Doctor and Rose were talking, I saw the TARDIS in the background and I was thinking,"Ah! There it is! There it is!" Then, what do you know, the Doctor used it. But here's what I'm wondering. Why did she keep running around town with the mannequin's arm? Wouldn't that look just a little weird? Not to bash on any romance or anything, but Rose and her boyfriend need to keep a lid on the kissing every two seconds thing. They need to respect others, too. I like this Doctor. He's funny. :) Rose:"Blah blah blah blah blah!" Me: (Nearly the whole episode) HUSH! When the mannequins attacked Rose, I thought of them like zombies. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Roses's BF did get creepy after the garbage can ate him. His eyes were all wide and he went,"PIZZA." Doctor: Does anybody want this shampane?! Rips BF's head off. An old couple shrieks Head: Don't think that's gonna stop me. He was like Clayface (from Batman) or Sandman (From Spider-Man) when he turned his arm into different things. Me: O.o ROSE! GET TO THE TARDIS! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! NO, NOT THE GATE, THE TARDIS! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Have You... Have you ever seen "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood"? Those episodes were REALLY good. My family and I started watching Doctor Who in November, and this first episode we saw was "Stolen Earth/Journey's End", and we were CONFUSED! Then we saw "The Waters of Mars" later, which was very creepy. We were sort of caught up by the time they showed End of Time Parts 1 and 2, and me and my mom cried at the end. :( This is random but I have a Tenth Doctor action figure with the 3-D glasses he wears in "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday". My mom also got me a Sonic Screwdriver toy off Amazon and it should be here in a few days. :) How do you like 11? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Are those the ones with the Weeping Angels that you said were in my neighborhood? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hanji, Miyamoto announced "Zelda Skyward Sword" at E3 today. The graphics are like Wind Waker's and Twilight Princess's combined. Metal Gear Rising was also announced as well as Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. I hope you consider getting some of these announced games at E3 for your PS3! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Have you started any other Redwall boook yet? BTW, maybe you could visit my house sometime this week (maybe Thursday) and show me how to use Virtual Console. Leave me a message telling me exactly where I buy the Wii points. I want to buy "LoZ: A Link to the Past". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, what did you do to your page? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC)